


Your kiss is on my list

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, that video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Prompt:“Did you just kiss me?”“Was I not supposed to?”“I don’t know, but could you do it again?”
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Your kiss is on my list

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Manda for the inspiration.

Today started with Tessa feeling a whirlwind of emotions. She was about to start a live video with Max and she had decided to use that platform to finally reveal her relationship with Morgan to her fans. She had warned Max about her plans and he was all too happy to accept, although very surprised. She was such a private person - both her and Morgan, really.

But when you know, you know. She was so comfortable in her relationship, and so in love, she didn’t feel like hiding it.

She also figured that if she shares what she wants and gives people what they want, they’ll be less likely to pry and invade her privacy.

Her heart started beating faster when she saw the call notification popping up on her phone and looked around at the neatly tidied house before accepting the call. 

“Hey, T honey!” Max exclaimed upon seeing her, chuckling as the craziness started in the comments. 

“Hi, Max Money!” She said with the sweetest voice.

Max got her to start talking about Tiger king. She told him she saw the preview when in reality, she was supposed to watch it but had fallen asleep within the first 10 minutes. 

She never really could stay awake when her head was comfortably pillowed on Morgan’s chest, a blanket covering them on the couch and his hand lazily stroking her hair. 

She felt rather than saw Morgan approach and her anxiety started creeping in. She was ready for this, she just couldn’t help but be apprehensive. 

She was so grateful to Max for keeping the conversation light, getting Morgan to talk about hockey and his teammates that he missed so much, and for learning new sides of his life that she hadn’t come across yet. 

Like his love for video games. 

He was so focused on being with her, that playing video games with his buddy had come second. 

At that moment, she knew that she still had so much to learn about him, still. And that was so okay. 

She was so ready to learn new things about someone. With Scott, she knew everything about him. And her best friend knew everything about her, too. So the thrill of finding new secrets wasn’t there anymore. 

Her attention peaked when Max suddenly told her that she should be the next prime minister.

Morgan smiled so big with a nod of his head. The idea was quite enjoyable.

“Right, Morgan? She’d be good at that,” Max says excitedly.

“I think so. I mean— yeah,” he turns to look at her with the softest look on his face, one that completely matched Tessa’s. 

“The words just roll off your tongue like it’s nothing!” Max continues, amazed by his friend. Amazed and yet not surprised that she would use her platform to thank all the caregivers, nurses, and really, everyone who was risking their life for us. 

“I know, she’s too good at that.” Morgan is quick to agree. “She’s too nice though, sometimes.”

Tessa turns her whole attention to him, hanging onto his every word with a dazzling smile on her face and unconditional love in her eyes. 

She’s never felt like this in her life. Never felt as loved by a man or as happy with someone by her side. 

She’s had a fair share of boyfriend who wanted her for her fame and ended up cheating on her. 

“People get so captivated by what she has to say and then something turns into another and 20 minutes have gone by before you even realize it. But that’s who she is. She’s a sweetheart.” He finishes and leans forward, kissing her cheek tenderly on an impulse. He doesn’t even realizes he did it until he sees the dumbfounded look on her face.

Both his words and gesture left her speechless. 

She tries to regain her composure enough to show Max some of the dance moves she’s thought for him and his new song, but her mind was still thinking about that moment. 

Later, when they finally end the call, she turns to him and stares at him with a small smile gracing her lips. 

“What?” He says as he approaches her. 

“Did you just kiss me? In front of everyone?” She asks, still not quite able to believe it herself. 

“Was I not supposed to?” He cringes at his own words. Of course he wasn’t supposed to.

She surprises him by saying, 

“I don’t know, but could you do it again?” She asks with a smirk gracing her features. 

Morgan smiles so big before leaning down. She stops him before he does, though.

“But this time, I want it somewhere else. Not my cheek.” She says with a raise of her eyebrow.

He’s too happy to comply and covers her soft lips with his.

Everything would be okay, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ❤️
> 
> Title inspiration: kiss on my list - Hall & Oates


End file.
